In many optical systems, optical signals are often converted into electrical signals, and conversely, electrical signals are often converted into optical signals. For example, photo devices, such as photodiodes or photo detectors, are often employed to convert optical signals into electrical signals for further processing and/or transmission in the electrical domain. Similarly, photo devices, such as vertical cavity surface emitting lasers (VCSELs), are often employed to convert electrical signals into optical signals for further processing and/or transmission in the optical domain.
Further, in accordance with many optical systems, fiber optic mediums, such as fiber optic cables, are employed for transmitting optical signals between various components and systems. A fiber optic medium typically comprises a core and a cladding surrounding the core. Other fiber optic mediums may include other layers, such as a jacket or buffer coating disposed on the outer surface of the cladding. Generally, the core comprises an optical material with an index of refraction n1, and the cladding comprises another optical material with an index of refraction n2. In order to maintain optical signals propagating primarily through the core of the fiber optic medium, the index of refraction n1 of the core is typically greater than the index of refraction n2 of the cladding.
Often, in many optical systems, complex structures, such as mounts, are developed in order to effectively interface photo devices with optical fibers. In many cases, these structures are difficult and expensive to manufacture, and generally require complex and precise assembly so that optical signals can be effectively received by photo devices, and optical signals can be effectively coupled to optical fibers from photo devices. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for coupling optical signals between optical fibers with photo devices.